Internet changed our lives. But the information access through Internet still lacks the transparency that can be developed. Accesses to the information through the web are mostly through search engine, where websites containing words or phrases as in search terms will be listed. However, the current search engine cannot understand the relationships between search terms, thus the results can only be stacking of information mixed with irrelevant materials. Upon to now, no searching method can pin point the sources for the information to be obtained. Users need to weed through various websites in order to obtain useful information.
The present invention provides solution of this problem using a language structure and language analysis method of a thinking system. This system and method can be used in any computer systems and networks.